Raining Fire
by Sustain
Summary: Megatron has a plan and this time even Shockwave has come to Earth to help.


Megatron laughed at the report. The three combiner teams had taken superficial damages, paint scratches, few dents, even though Devastator had taken more having dealt with Grimlock. The Energon production totals were off the charts even compared to those of the last few raids. Near everything was again shipped to Cybertron and Shockwave had updated him on what had been completed there as well. The female Autobots were beaten by the newly awakened Decepticons, and had called to Optimus Prime for rescue. Cybertron itself was under Decepticon control when Soundwave reported that Omega Supreme had returned with many more Autobots, including Ultra Magnus. Things seemed so simple now. Even now he could go back to a Cybertron, it near fully restored, but that wasn't the exact plan. Cybertron's revival was always the priority true; still the Decepticon cause had a higher purpose than just conquest of the home planet itself. His processor buzzed with thoughts of much greater trophies. Earth would be one.

"Megatron to Soundwave" he opened his comlink.

"Soundwave."

"Come to the war room and bring Starscream with you." Megatron didn't wait for a conformation knowing there wouldn't be one. He got up from his desk and started to the room himself.

Both the Air Commander and Soundwave were sitting around the table when Megatron walked in. He noted there were two different sites displayed on the holo before saying anything.

"The Autobots have bolstered there forces, which I am sure you both have read up on the profiles." Megatron studied the holos, looking at the second selection much more closely. "Even the new tactic strategy you have been using will not work against them." Megatron conceded.

"Bah! It's the only way they can defeat us. They have no real skill no real fighting talents they have calling all their little friends to even come up to our level." Starscream had studied them the instant the information had come back with Ravage. "The only one that really poses a threat is Ultra Magnus. He was a threat before we crashed." He huffed a little and crossed his arms across his amber cockpit.

"Indeed, with him and Prime here in one place it will however make it easier to wipe the Autobots out all at once." Megatron's lip pulled into a very familiar smurk.

"Inadvisable." Soundwave simply put.

"I agree with Soundwave the forces were have her even fully energized cannot compete with the numbers they have." Though he was brave, Starscream knew when he could be beat too easily.

"Yes." Megatron said, still looking at the second holo location. "If however we can separate them it can be made plausible."

"There is no way of telling who or how many will respond. With the damages we've caused recently they are most likely going to over compensate at any thing."

Soundwave nodded, also noticing Megatron interest in the location. Starscream also finally noticed.

"Are you proposing that we feign an attack to draw them out and slaughter them there on site?" Starscream's processor started going through the possibilities.

"Exactly."

"We will have to be willing to take on casualties of our own." Starscream grimaced.

"Expectantly, although if that is the case it will be for the Decepticon Empire."

Each of them turned to see the door open, as Shockwave came in and sat down next to Soundwave. Starscream was slightly surprised, but then he seemed to expect something Megatron's confidence was much too high to think they could possibly just start murder Autobots with out retaliation.

Soundwave went at head and closed the first location on the holo bring the second up to full size. It was a small coal plant located in Wyoming. Nothing special accept for its surroundings. It was backed up in a valley and though with its sides surrounded it could be easily defended but on the other hand it could easily become a coffin.

Soundwave became a little apprehensive; with Shockwave there Megatron had a tendency to become a little more reckless, and use more of his own power then he would in most cases.


End file.
